Episode 4249 (3rd January 2006)
Viv is aghast when Barbara reveals that Bob has one more daughter. Meanwhile, Ivan is furious with Paul when Thelma Louise makes an appearance. Plot Ivan talks to Paul and apologises that he's finding the relationship so difficult. Paul tries to understand. That evening, Thelma Louise makes her appearance in the Woolpack. Rather inappropriately, Thelma Louise makes snide remarks about her new 'lover'. Ivan walks out to the toilets in disgust. When Paul finds Ivan in the toilets, Ivan turns on him and blasts him for his pointed performance. Ivan admits that in time he may have been ready to come out and be Paul's significant other, but reckons that Thelma Louise has scuppered things now. Paul realises how stupid he's been. In the pub, with Thelma Louise's mic still on, everyone listens to the argument. Rodney comes in to stop them talking. Nicola is struck dumb. Returning to the bar, a confused Ivan notes that all eyes are on him. Realising that everyone heard their conversation Ivan storms out. Left under the scrutiny of the Woolpack punters, Paul feels awful. On Barbara's doorstep, Viv is getting nowhere with her. Figuring that a more radical approach is needed, Val steps in, clarifying that Bob may never 'see' his children again, as, due to a degenerative eye disorder, Bob is going blind. Shocked, Barbara invites them in. As Barbara makes the tea, Viv fumes at Val for inventing such an outrageous lie, but when Barbara returns, hides her anger and goes along with Val's story. Sympathetic, Barbara questions whether Viv had been successful in getting all Bob's children to come to the wedding. Barbara points out that there is one omission - Bob's daughter, Roxy. Explaining Vonda tried to track Bob down through her years ago; Barbara fills Viv in on yet another Hope offspring. Viv is aghast at the news. On the way home Viv instructs Val to come up with a plan of how to break the day's revelations to Bob. Alan answers the phone at Keepers Cottage, but is thrown when no one speaks. Betty does 1471, recognises the code and confesses she contacted Terence after Alan's failed attempt and he'd agreed to consider paying a visit. Betty suggests Alan should call him back. Alan reckons if it was Terence, he'll call again. Everyone loves Val's suggestion of a Winter Wonderland themed wedding. Cast Regular cast *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Ivan Jones - Daniel Brocklebank *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast *Barbara Hope - Julie Dawn Cole Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior, backroom, bar, hallway, men's toilets *Post Office/Café Hope - Shop exterior, café *Unknown street *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Barbara Hope's house - Driveway, living room, hallway, kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Front garden, living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,400,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes